The Sibling Games
by randomwriter99
Summary: About a girl named Dawn and other characters as they deal with the 25th hunger games, with a special twist: Any person that is of the right age, their siblinga are brought with them. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm trying out a new story. It is for the hungr games but it is not a crossover. Please try this out. This is just a short chapter.**

** I also would like some character is you're willing. So far I only have a girl for district 12. I am making n=more but if you have an idea tell me!**

**Example:**

**Name: dawn**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Good at: throwing daggers, bow & arrows, being silent.**

**Bad at: Sword fighting, hand to hand combat.**

**Short description: Sweet but has amazing fighting skills. A bubbly person and good at making friends.**

**Thank-you! Please read and review!**

Chapter one

Dawn walked down the dirt road until she came to a fork in the road It. was a literal fork, the silverware, in the road.

Dawn picked up the fork and brought it back to her house. She kicked off her shoes and

"Mom! I got you something!" Dawn screamed.

Dawn heard footsteps above her and soon her mother was next to her.

"What?" she inquired.

"A fork," Dawn said sheepishly.

Dawn's four year old sister Flower walked down the stairs sleepily.

"Dawn!" Flower squeaked.

Flower ran over to Dawn and she picked up her small sister. Flower laughed and put her small hands on Dawns shoulders.

"Flower. Do you know what tomorrow is?" Dawn asked.

Flower nodded, "The reaping."

"Good. Now, no matter what happens you need to hold Mommy's hand and stay brave for her. Okay?" Dawn said.

"Okay!" Flower agreed.

~~~LATER~~~

Dawn woke up and pulled on her clothes from the other night. She grabbed her green denim jacket and sneaked out the door.

Dawn hurdled over the fence, where it was lowest and landed in the forest. She made a mental note to try and make a hole in the fence tomorrow.

Dawn pulled out her daggers and arrows, she was best at throwing, but a bow and arrows never hurt.

A branch moved and a wild pig ran by. Dawn pulled out a dagger and silently followed the pig. When she got close she stuck the dagger in.

She now had a way for some money and a days worth of meals for her family.

Dawn hoisted the pig up and carried it into town to sell. The president kept explaining that he would send peace keepers but he never did and for that Dawn was thankful.

When Dawn got home her mother was dressing Flower.

"Dawn! Good thing you're back. The reaping is an hour early today. I'm not exactly sure why, the president just came on and said there would be a twist for the 25th hunger games. Go get dressed," Her mother said quickly.

Dawn nodded and ran up the stairs. Whatever the twist was, it couldn't be good.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey! I got the next chapter out quickly! I still need a lot of Character. I only have a girl for 1 both for 2 a girl for 11 and 12. Anyways If you want to submit a character it is much appreciated. I have the form example on the first chapter. I forgot to add district and siblings if you could do those too. I think the story will mostly revolve around Storm and Dawn but others will be important too! **

**Please read and review.**

**THANKS!**

CHAPTER 2

"Are you ready to go?" Storm's mother called.

"Almost" he replied.

Storm ran to his closet and pulled out his only dress shirt. Even though his family lived in a fairly good district, district 4, his family barely had enough money to get by. Storm pulled on his shirt and as he did his older brother Ash walked in.

Ash's long black hair was tangled and covered his vivid blue eyes. Ash was very confident, unlike Storm. Even though Storm was the spitting image of his older brother he always thought people wouldn't care for him, only his brother who succeeded in everything he did.

"Boys! Get down here now! We can't be late," Their mother called.

Storm sighed. It was the day of the reaping and the president had come on the television earlier.

"Hello, people of Panam," The president said. "This is the 25th hunger games. To celebrate the 25 years since they have started, there is a twist; every tribute's siblings will come with them. The winning victor will continue as normal. They will be taken out of the arena and brought home. But, there are the siblings. Every surviving sibling will be treated as a victor, even if their tribute sibling is dead. Won't this be fun?"

Now everyone was twice a likely to be sent into the arena.

"Oh I almost forgot! If your sibling is called go up on stage with them. Don't be shy."

Then the TV had shut off.

"Dude! You've been staring off into space. You heard Mom we need to go," Ash said.

"Yeah, I know," Storm said.

~~~Later~~~

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the 25th hunger games! It will be very exciting won't it!" said Jessie, the tribute 4 coordinator.

"Let's start with the men why don't we?" Jessie called out.

Storm looked at the 16 year olds and saw Ash tense up. He was nervous. Storm felt like his chest was about to explode.

_It's not you._ He told himself _I'm in there 3 times. There are hundreds of names. After this we'll go home and laugh about how nervous we were about this._

"And out male tribute is … Storm Minsey!" Jessie yelled.

Storm just about collapsed. The other boys looked at him and storm knew, this wasn't a career district. No one was going to volunteer. Storm climbed the steps slowly.

"Do we have a volunteer? No? Then any siblings of Storm please come up," Jessie said.

Storm watched as Ash threaded his way through the crowd. He walked up and stood next to Ash.

"What is your name?" Jessie asked.

` "Ash, and you know I _was _going to volunteer but I figured it wouldn't really help," ash said.

Jessie laughed. "It wouldn't! Now, onto the female tribute! She is… Karana Janis!"

A tall girl that towered over Storm walked up. She was close to six feet but she was skinny.

"Any volunteers?" Jessie asked. When no one stepped forwards Jessie continued, "Then any sibling of Karana please come up."

A smaller girl, yet still taller than Storm, came up. She stood next to Karana and held her hand.

"What is your name?" Jessie asked.

"Millie," The girl answered shyly.

"How old are you?"

"10," Millie answered.

Storm was surprised. For such a young age she was very tall. Storm was 14 and he was by far the smallest on the stage.

"Alright, that's it. Anyone who wants to see the tributes can come up to the main building in about five minutes," Jessie stated.

Jessie turned to the four kids. She pointed at Karana and Millie. "You two go with the mayor to your room. I'll bring Ash and storm to theirs. Trust me, the adventure is only just starting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm trying to update quickly while I'm on Christmas break. If you want to make a character I still need both genders foe 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10. I need boys only for 3 and 11. Thanks! Please review! Thank-you to **starfire1517 and fantasymoon1 for making character!

CHAPTER 3-Dawn

"Hello and welcome to the 25th hunger games," Mallory Trinket says. 'Shall we start with the boys?"

Mallory reaches into the bowl and her hand comes out with a slip of white paper. The air was silent; everyone was waiting to hear who the unlucky child would be.

"Alright! The male tribute is… Liam Rowland!" Mallory Trinket calls.

A fair sized boy in dark clothing saunters onto the stage. Mallory waits a minute to see if there are going to be any volunteers.

"I know what you want to ask. No I don't have siblings," Liam says.

"Alright. Now onto the girls… our tribute will be Dawn Lansing!"

Dawn looks up startled. The other kids clear a path for her to the stage. Dawn slowly takes a step forwards looking at her feet.

"C'mon sweetie we don't have all day," Mallory said.

Dawn slowly walked up the stairs and stood next to Mallory.

"Do you have any siblings?"

Dawn nodded. She watched as Flower came and stood next to her.

"What is your name? How old are you?" Mallory asks.

"I'm Flower, and I'm four years old," Flower said in a small voice.

"Well ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, this concludes this years reaping. I will see you all next year,' Mallory Trinket said as she bounced off the stage beckoning the kids to follow.

Dawn started to walk down the steps when she felt a push and tumbled down the stairs. Dawn got up and turned around. The boy Liam had shoved her.

"What?" He asked. "You were to slow."

Liam was a few feet away and still on the stairs. The crowd was now turned watching and all cameras were on him. He took a step sideways and got ready to push Flower. Just before he put his hands on her he flashed a smile at the cameras. It gave Dawn enough time to run up the stairs and slug Liam in the face.

When Dawn pulled her hand back it had blood on it. _Good. _Dawn thought. _I made an impression. _

For a moment Liam looked as if he was going to attack Dawn put he just cursed and started to feel his jaw. Since there weren't any peacekeepers no one came to yell at them but some miners came to help. Dawn also knew that she would be watched when they got to training.

Once inside their room Dawn and Flower sat down. Dawn looked at flower and locked eyes with her tiny sister.

"I will protect you. I won't let any harm come to you. Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay," Flower agreed.

The door opened and their mother came flying in. She scooped up Flower and looked at dawn.

"Had to make an impression didn't you?" Her Mom yelled.

"If I didn't people would think I was weak. Then they'd come after us. I can't change anything. Besides, the others probably won't care about the siblings anyways!" Dawn yelled. Then when she saw Flower with her hands over her ears her voice softened. "You just need to trust me."

"Alright," her mother said. She pulled Dawn into a hug and then there was Mallory at the door saying it was time to go. Their mother slowly left and Mallory looked at Dawn.

"Don't think about trying anything" Mallory said. She then walked out of the room at a brisk pace.

Dawn pulled Flower into her arms and ran to catch up.

~~~LATER~~~

Dawn sat on the train contemplating their choices. All she could really do was find somewhere to leave flower and make sure she could find enough food. Even though Mallory pretended the Hunger games were wonderful they really weren't. You had about a 4% chance of survival. The odds were not in your favor.

Dawn stood up and went into the bathroom. She took out a towel and wet it. She washed her face and then threw it in the bathtub. When she went back into the main part of her room, Flower was there. The child had tear streaks on her cheeks.

"Flower! Come here," Dawn said softly.

She brought the little girl in the bathroom and picked the towel up. She carefully washed Flowers tiny face.

"It's so soft," Flower murmured.

"I know. What did you come n here for?" Dawn asked.

"Oh. Suppers ready. They have all sorts of fancy foods you could never find in the districts. It looks _so_ good," Flower said with emphasis on the 'so'.

"Then let's go!"

Dawn took Flowers hand and walked out of the room. In the hall they saw Liam. He threw up his hands and walked away.

"Jerk," dawn muttered.

"What'd you say?" Liam asked. He turned around and walked until he was leaning over Dawn. He was at least four inches taller.

"I'd be careful what you say. I'm _not _someone you want to mess with. You have a lot of nerve picking a fight with me. Do you want to continue where we left?" Liam said menacingly.

"No. I'm good," Dawn said snarkily.

She turned around and started walking. Liam grabbed her shoulder.

"Go to supper Flower, I'll be right there," Dawn said.

She turned to look at Liam.

"What is your problem?!" Dawn yelled.

"_You_ are my problem," Liam said.

Liam then smashed his lips against Dawns. Then he turned away and walked into his room leaving Dawn shocked and unsure of what had happened.

**What do you think of Liam? I wanted someone strange in the story. I might have a few chapters about him but it's mostly about Dawn and storm. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ,

for anyone that still looks at this (:D) I'm going to be fixing up the first three chapters and then continuing the story on Wattpad (My account:  user/LaughDreamBeUnique)

I don't really want to continue the storry on Fanfiction because I have to update it a lot differently and it takes a lot of work.

But, for anyone that is interested I will continue it on Wattpad if you are interested in reading it.

Also-Thanks to her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks and AmandaKK1524 for their characters.

Thanks!


End file.
